


Spontaneous

by Triceramouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triceramouse/pseuds/Triceramouse
Summary: Gwen tries and slightly fails at being spontaneous.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I wrote quite some time ago. Getting used to the idea of showing people my fic again.

Morgana was sitting near the window, her embroidery in hand, the sun casting golden glints onto her otherwise dark hair. Further into the room Gwen bustled about trying hard not to focus on the sight that in her mind could rival any painting or tapestry in the whole of the kingdom. Instead she started to clear away the remains of the breakfast that scattered the table next to her.

A sigh escaped Morgana's lips as her eyes followed whatever was happening beyond the window.

"My Lady," Gwen said, the tone of concern in her voice more than enough to not require a question. Morgana lifted a hand and placed slender fingers against the stone of the wall. Her eyes flickered to Gwen momentarily, as a slight blush touched her cheeks.

"Do you ever wish you could do something as a whim? Entirely spontaneous, just because you want to and not care what the results are?” Her mouth settled into a wistful smile.

Against her will Gwen's eyes immediately went to Morgana's lips.

"I...Everyone does, mistress," she said, hastily turning away and picking up the glasses from the table, almost using them to shield herself.

"What was it you were thinking of?" Morgana's voice was deceptively uninterested, but Gwen had never known her to ask a question she didn't somehow know the answer too.

"It was nothing."

A gentle laugh from Morgana made Gwen turn towards her again, to see a slight smirk on her face.

"If it was truly nothing you would not have avoided the answer." Gwen fiddled with the glasses in her hands as Morgana continued. "Surely you know I would not take offence at anything you said."

"Of course not, my lady."

She could feel a definitely embarrassed blush riding up her cheeks and decided that deflection was in order.

"What was it you saw outside that has you contemplating such deep thoughts?"

Morgana's eyes dipped and the smirk all but fell away from her lips.

"I was just looking at the courtyard below," she said hesitantly as if not really willing to explain. Gwen decided that the only viable option was to see for herself. Still holding the glasses she moved to her mistresses side and glanced out to the space below. It took her several moments to realise what it was that had caught Morgana's attention. Standing partially hidden by a tree was one of the kitchen maids kissing a messenger from Mercia with quite some abandon.

"oh," Gwen said blinking in surprise. "You were uhm...that is to say..."

"I wondered what it would be like to be kissed like that," Morgana said her tone flat and somehow sad. Gwen's heart clenched at the words and she turned to look at her suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to do something about it.

"I'm not sure I could find you a knight," she said causing Morgana's eyes to latch on to hers clearly taken aback. They stared at each other a long while in silence before Morgana ran her tongue against her lips. She swallowed slowly not seeming anywhere near as confident as usual.

"What, what makes you think I want a knight?"

There could be several other options, Gwen thought, a page or manservant, Arthur or even Merlin, however Gwen ignored them all as she felt herself lean forwards. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised that Morgana was making no move to stop her. She froze and drew back suddenly. Morgana's eyebrows raised in bemusement as Gwen moved quickly to the table and placed the glasses she had been holding down before returning again. A small twitching smile tugged at the corner of Morgana's mouth as Gwen lifted her embroidery away with careful hands. Morgana caught hold of her arm as she turned to place it somewhere safe.

"You know it's not really spontaneous if you stop to clean first." The twinkle in her eye and gentle teasing smile halting the almost mortified expression on Gwen's face. As Morgana ran her fingers up Gwen's arm in a slow inviting gesture, she regained her courage from a few moments before. she dropped the embroidery to the floor without a second's thought and placed a hand to cup Morgana's face as she lent in and kissed her.


End file.
